If things were different
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Everyone knows Eclair has self inflicted amnesia at the start of the series. Everyone knows that she doesn't get along with Alv. Everyone knows that she doesn't interact with Dvergr much. Everyone knows...that Eclair lost her memories. The thing is...Everyone underestimates Eclair. After all who expects the cheerful busty bruiser with a loud personality of being able to deceive? T
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and what if Éclair noticed something odd about Alv and Dvergr after she went on a mission with them? Now she's trying to figure out what's up with them while keeping her own secret but someone's getting suspicious. AU OOC femslash and some bashing)**

"Are you okay?" Éclair asked frowning as she helped Dvergr up off of the ground when the other woman tripped over a loose piece of concrete a few blocks from the G.O.T.T. Éclair had just gotten off of work and was going to the store for some food to cook for tonight when she had spotted the S-class team walking down the road in front of her.

She had spotted them just in time to see Dvergr trip over the concrete and almost face-plant the side walk if it hadn't been for her training and reflexes.

"We don't need your help." Alv said appearing at Dvergr's side from where she had been a few steps behind looking at something as the pink haired woman pushed away Éclair's hands and stood up on her own.

"Okay sorry. Sheesh. Are you both PMSing or something?" Éclair asked raising her hands defensively and earning a scowl from Alv while Dvergr raised an eyebrow up at Eclair.

"What makes you say that?" Dvergr asked her voice just as stoic as ever and earning a _look_ from Éclair.

"You both have been acting off ever since you went on that mission to Valeria a while back. You normally aren't this bitchy, and _you_ aren't this closed off from _me_ unless I did something wrong but even then you normally tell me after the first week or two. You haven't been this closed off from me for so long ever since Alv came along." Éclair said staring at Dvergr who looked at her sharply for a moment before Éclair gave them both a worried look.

"I know they were trying to experiment on you two when we got there and rescued you both… but you said they hadn't done anything but a bit of blood work. Are you sure you both are okay? They didn't inject you with anything that may have altered you?" Éclair said and her eyes were narrowed and looked so openly worried that it surprised the S-class team for a moment.

"We're fine. Just…dealing with things." Dvergr said her voice a bit softer before she stepped back closer to Alv whose eyes were narrowed on Éclair who stood there giving them a worried look still.

"If you two need anything…don't forget that I'm always here for you both." Éclair said one of her hands settling on Dvergr's shoulder as she gave the shorter woman a piercing look for a long moment. Dvergr stared back at Éclair for a long moment as her hand rose as if to cover Éclair's before Alv nudged her a little bit which knocked her from her trance.

"We're fine." Dvergr said looking away and taking Éclair's hand off of her shoulder. Those golden amber eyes were so hypnotizing and felt so warm.

"Tch. As if we need the help of some C-class member." Alv scowled as she shoved past Éclair with Dvergr right by her side, causing Éclair to frown at their backs as she stared after them.

"Geez. Reminds me of when Dvergr was pregnant." Éclair muttered shaking her head slightly, making Dvergr's steps falter for a second before she kept walking as if she didn't hear anything.

"Éclair? What are you doing here?" A surprised voice asked from behind the girl, causing her to look back curiously.

"Hey there Tweedledee! Tweedledumb!" Éclair said smiling brightly at the twins who were staring at her, bored and disinterested in Tweedledumb's case and curious in Tweedledee's case.

"Didn't you just get off work?" Tweedledee asked making Éclair blink for a second before nodding.

"Yeah just a few minutes ago. I was heading to a store is all but I got distracted." Éclair said smiling at them again and looking a bit sheepish at the end.

"Lumiere's not with you?" Tweedledee asked looking for the blue haired girl that was normally not far from her taller counterpart.

"No she left a few minutes before I did and she lives on the outskirts of town in the other direction. Besides we don't always stay together you know? We like doing our own things." Éclair said shrugging slightly and causing the Tweedles to blink for a minute before Tweedledumb noticed something.

"What's with the camera?" Tweedledumb asked noticing the camera that was peeking out of Éclair's purse and causing her to glance at it for a second before she smirked slightly as she looked up at the twins again.

"Smile!" Éclair said whipping the camera up and snapping a picture of the twins before they could react. She quickly jumped back into a one handed spring to avoid a blast from Tweedledumb who had reacted on reflex to the quick movement and flash.

"Éclair!" Tweedledee said scolding the now cackling auburn haired girl.

"Sorry but if I didn't do it you two would never let me get a picture for my collection." Éclair said smiling at them brightly while Tweedledumb had his eyes narrowed. She had reacted way too fast and much easier than she did in any of her training sessions with the twins.

"Collection?" Tweedledee asked focusing on that as she looked at Éclair who gave a small sad smile as she stared down at her camera.

"I've taken up photography…I've been taking pictures of everything and everyone… that way…I can't forget again. That way I have proof of the memories I've made." Éclair said without looking up from the camera, making Tweedledee and Tweedledumb both soften slightly at that.

"Although my amnesia must be hard on you two and the rest of the E.S. members as well." Éclair said finally looking up at the two and causing them to look surprised.

"On us?" Tweedledumb asked making Éclair nod.

"I don't remember anything about who I used to be or how I would be around anyone. The old me had died… and yet you all have to deal with the new person running around in your old coworker or friends body. You know that technically I _am_ the same person… but I'm also someone else at the same time. That's why it must be hard on you two and everyone else and for that… I'm really sorry." Éclair said giving the twins a sad smile while they stared at her shocked until Éclair's phone beeped for a second.

"Oh excuse me. Hello?" Éclair said stepping away and answering her phone.

"Ricki? What's wrong? You're crying… he _**what**_?" The twins were startled when Eclairs voice darkened and deepened a bit at the end as her eyes flashed.

"I'll be right there. Call Bonita as soon as I hang up and have her meet us at your place. I'm going to kill him and I'm going to make him suffer than I usually do." Éclair said her voice a hiss as she snapped her phone closed.

"Pardon me. I need to go." Éclair said nodding to the twins that were staring at her before she took off going far faster than she usually ran.

"Did you catch that sister?" Tweedledumb asked staring at his other half who was staring after Éclair.

"The part about more than she usually suffers before death? I did. We'll mention it to Lumiere and Eclipse later." Tweedledee said with her eyes narrowed a bit before she gave Tweedledumb a sharp look.

"And what have I told you about calling me sister?"

"Ah! Sorry Tweedledee!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Is everything alright Éclair? You ran off pretty fast yesterday." Tweedledee asked Éclair almost casually as they were changing in the girls locker room for E-shift, drawing the others attention. Must be a lot of missions today or at least one big one if Eclipse seemed to call in every team.

"I had to find a place to hide a body is all." Éclair said just as casually and causing everyone in the locker room, Tweedledee, Lumiere, Alv and Dvergr, to stop and stare at her in disbelief.

"Éclair!?" Lumiere asked more than said seeing that Éclair didn't see anything wrong with what she had said.

"What? That's not the worst thing I've had to do and you know it! Besides that bastard deserved it." Éclair said defensively as she raised her hands up in a defensive move, not even noticing that this caused her shirt to drop while she stood there topless for a moment.

"Éclair your shirt." Dvergr said with a small blush as she looked away, coughing into her fist slightly to keep her composure.

"Oh right." Éclair said blinking at the garment and picking it up but not bothering to put it back on. She was changing out of it anyways.

"Wait a second…Éclair…why is there a stab mark on your back?" Tweedledee asked spotting something on the girls back and making her blink for a moment and peek at it over her shoulder.

"Oh is that still there? He must have sunk the knife in deeper than I thought." Éclair said reaching one arm behind her back to try and touch the stab mark only to hiss slightly when she did.

"Ouch. My hair got into the blood before it dried." Éclair said earning a wince of sympathy from Tweedledee and Lumiere. Long hair was always a hassle to keep out of wounds before they dried, especially considering the advanced healing factor of the E.S. members.

"Why and when did you get stabbed?" Dvergr asked looking at Éclair with narrowed eyes and making her frown heavily in return.

"Ricky's boyfriend had hit her yesterday and she called me because he wasn't leaving her alone and kept trying to hurt her again. She had barricaded herself in her bathroom when I got there and he was destroying her room. I tried to get him to calm down peacefully at first but he refused so I told him to leave while I went to help Ricky. I told him if he didn't leave then I was going to call the police since I was off duty at the time. I turned to get to the bathroom, he stabbed me just as Bonita got there, I busted his jaw and called the cops on him." Éclair said shrugging and giving a small hiss when she pulled her hair free from the wound, causing it to begin bleeding again.

"Is that why Ricky isn't here today?" Lumiere asks looking worried and upset that she didn't know anything about this.

"Yeah she's getting her face and arm fixed up. He gave her a nasty bruise and cracked her left forearm." Éclair said nodding and unconcerned about her own wound as she pulled out a brush to get the dried clumps of blood out of her hair.

"Damn." Éclair said sighing as she put the brush away and instead lifted her foot that had the legging on it. Reaching into the top of her skin tight black legging, Éclair withdrew a knife that the others didn't know was there, and then cleanly sliced off the clumped part of her hair.

"Not my best work but it'll have to do for now." Éclair said frowning as she put the knife back and frowned at her hair in the nearby mirror while the other four stared at her in disbelief and shock.

"E…Éclair?" Lumiere asked staring at the taller girl who slipped into her shoes and dress.

"What? You all may think I'm a slob but I don't like having blood in my hair thank you very much." Éclair said giving them all a look as she stepped in front of the mirror to adjust her hair to cover the cut out spot.

"I'll have to get one of the others to cut my hair when I get back. Hopefully Alice is free today." Éclair muttered as she tried to hide the spot but gave it up after a moment or two.

"Alice?" Dvergr asked causing Éclair to glance over at her.

"Yeah she's my usual stylist. She's great at her job and she has this real cute little girl that runs around the place. Diane's only four but she's a little spitfire that loves to climb all over things, I babysit her sometimes when I'm not on assignment and Alice is busy. She's supposed to start school next month actually now that I think about it." Éclair said noting that last part to herself as she glanced at a calendar.

"Let's see…" Éclair studied the calendar quietly for a moment as the others either stared at her or exchanged looks behind her back as they changed.

"I should be able to take her next Friday to get supplies. That's a day off for me and Alice is always packed on Fridays." Éclair said after a moment and earning a curious look from Dvergr.

"You're going to take a four year old shopping for supplies?" Alv was the one to question with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she needs school supplies after all and Alice won't have much time to get them herself after the list comes out given her usual crowd around this time of the year. I already volunteered to do it, I just had to figure out which day would be good to do it on." Éclair said as if it were perfectly normal.

"Someone is actually letting you influence their child? Where's the father?" Tweedledee asked nay for Éclair to scowl a bit at the question.

"First off, screw you I'm great with kids! Second he ran out when Diane was barely a year old." Éclair said causing Alv to snicker.

"You have the mentality of a child so it's no wonder." Alv said earning a small chuckle from Lumiere while Éclair frowned at them.

"To be honest Éclair I'm a bit worried about you taking a child shopping as well. What if you lose her in the crowd? Plus you aren't the most… elegant or-" Lumiere was cut off when Éclair gave her an angry look.

"I've taken Diane shopping with me more than seven times and never once lost her or my patience during the trip. And elegance has nothing to do with babysitting or looking after children, considering how often you two look after kids I don't want to hear a damn thing about it from either of you. Unlike you both I know what the hell I'm signing up for and doing. So kindly keep your comments about what I do in my spare time to yourselves." Éclair said her voice nearly frigid as she gave the two of them a glare, only Dvergr and possibly Tweedledee having noticed the brief flash of hurt on her face.

"Get the kid killed. See if I care." Alv said with a snort with a smug look on her face at how angry she had made Éclair.

She wasn't smug when Éclair's fist slammed into the closed locker door just beside Alv's head, easily breaking and buckling the solid steel door.

"I'd _never_ hurt a kid if I could help it. I damn sure won't let one get killed in front of me." Éclair's voice was a cold low pitched hiss as she glared darkly at Alv, her golden eyes appearing to glow as some of the metal scratched Alv's cheek enough to make it bleed just a bit.

"You'd think _you_ would know that but apparently I'm not the only one with amnesia." Éclair said her unpainted lips pulled up into a sneer while Dvergr was behind Éclair reaching out to pull the taller woman away from Alv.

"What do you mean?" Alv asked alarmed and a bit startled at how quickly Éclair had moved. Alv hadn't had a single warning. Not a single warning or clue as to what the reckless red head would do until the smaller womans fist was already less than a centimeter from her head embedded in the locker.

If Éclair had aimed for her head…

"Tch. If you don't realize how much you've changed then I'm not going to tell you. Not like you would listen to a 'weak little C-class' anyways so why don't you ask your partner? I'm sure she's noticed how differently you've been acting recently, then again she's been acting weird too." Éclair said with a sneer before she pulled her undamaged fist from the locker with the sound of scraping and warping metal accompanying it.

"I might not be the Éclair you remember because of my amnesia, but you're nothing like you used to be Alv and honestly? Right now you really fuckin disgust me. Think on that for a while, if you're capable of it." Éclair said sneering one last time before she turned and left the locker room.

"She just used a good deal of her super strength with her lipstick off." Tweedledee noted while Lumiere was staring at the door Éclair had left through and Dvergr moved to tend to the cut on Alv's cheek.

"What did she mean about us being nothing like we were before? Is she already regaining her memories?" Dvergr asked after checking to make sure her daughter was okay.

"No it's subconscious. She doesn't even realize she's saying it and she won't realize it or know why she feels that way or says things like that for a while now." Lumiere said shaking her head in the negative while Tweedledee frowned.

Éclair has seemed to know exactly what she had been saying, and besides she had moved far too fast. Far faster than she had in any of the training sessions at least and almost at her original speed.

Tweedledee had her suspicions over Éclair but for now she would merely keep quiet and keep watching.

"Am I the only one who realizes that Éclair is still walking around with a stab wound in her back and likely some internal damages since the wound hasn't healed yet?"

The others only looked at Dvergr surprised at the question since they had all but forgotten about it.

Since when did she care?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Can I help you with something officer?" Bonita asked looking at the officer that was holding the hand of a little girl with brownish red hair who was holding a brown paper bag in her free hand.

"I found this little one walking around looking for someone here named 'Clairy'. Said her babysitter was busy and 'Clairy' needed her lunch and that 'Clairy' worked in the 'really tall place'." The officer said nodding to the receptionist who looked at him for a moment before looking down at the little girl.

"Would you happen to be Diane?" Bonita asked with a smile as she looked at the little girl who beamed up at her.

"Uh-huh. How you know?" Diane asked wide eyed and smiling up at the woman who chuckled.

"I work with your Clairy and she loves talking about her cute little friend who is the sweetest girl in world but also a little spitfire. Éclair is heading to a meeting soon but there's some time before she has to be there. I can call someone to see if you can go visit her really fast and then we'll see if we can get you home to your mama." Bonita said causing Diane to beam brightly while Bonita pulled up a communication screen.

"I'll have to talk with this 'Clairy' about her relation to the child and where I can take the child." The officer said earning a nod from Bonita.

"Ah Ms. Mercredi. There's an officer here with a little girl that was looking for Éclair. The officer needs to speak with her real fast about the kid and…oh…okay yes they're down here by the receptionist desk." Bonita said and in less than two minutes the secretary was walking over to the receptionist desk and smiling at the officer and child.

"Hello. I hear you're looking for Éclair?" Mercredi asked raising an eyebrow and earning a happy nod from the little girl that had been chatting happily up at Bonita.

"Clairy missed cereal. Needs her lunch!" Diane said matter of factly and making Mercredi smile at her wider.

"Well if you follow me then I can take you to see Éclair before her meeting. We'll have to meet her at the office though so please behave." Mercredi said earning a nod from the little girl that latched onto Mercredi's hand immediately and started happily chatting about her favorite babysitter as they walked away with the officer following them.

"Mercredi?" Eclipse asked raising an eyebrow at her assistant when the girl opened the door without knocking and led a happily chattering little girl into the large comfy office.

"Chief Eclipse!" The officer immediately saluted the blond behind the desk.

"Mercredi explain." Eclipse ordered her secretary while the male E.S. members and Viola looked at the little girl and the officer confused and curious.

"Sorry chief but they needed to speak with Éclair and she is on her way here for the meeting. I thought it better to bring them here to wait for her instead of going all over the building trying to catch them before the meeting." Mercredi said apologetically as she looked at the chief who raised her other eyebrow at this.

"Oh geez is Éclair going to be arrested? What did she do?" Un-oh asked sighing and causing the officer to give him a confused look just before the door opened behind them.

"Clairy!" Diane reacted first and nearly jumped on the buxom brunette with the brown bag landing on the floor as Éclair stepped into the office.

"Diane? What are you doing here little lady?" Éclair asked catching the girl on reflex as she swung the girl up onto her hip and looked at the little girl.

"Did something happen to Alice?" Éclair asked catching sight of the officer out of the corner of her eye and her face dropping visibly as she held the little girl protectively.

"Mama had to make mportant lady look pretty. Call meanie sitter. You didn't have no cereal this morning so I make you lunch!" Diane said happily as she pointed towards the bag on the floor and causing Éclair to glance at it.

"And how did you get here? Where is your other sitter?" Éclair asked frowning slightly as she looked at the little girl who beamed brightly.

"She was making loud noises with a boy so I walk out the door! I was walkin and the cop ask me where I'm goin then he walk with me to keep me safe but it's okay! Yous teached me how to beat up bad guys!" Diane said making Éclair frown heavily at this.

"I taught you some basic self defense in case someone tried to hurt you not how to beat people up." Éclair corrected the little girl as the rest of the E.S. members walked into the office only to stare at the sight of Éclair easily holding a child on her hip as if she had been doing it for years.

"Excuse me Miss Éclair but what exactly is your relation to the young lady?" The officer asked causing Éclair to glance up at him for a second.

"Clairy's the bestest babysitter ever! She lets me do her make up and plays dress up with me and lets me play with her hair and teach her how to cook and watches cartoons with me and even sings my favorite songs!" Diane began rambling out her answer before Éclair could even open her mouth, causing Éclair to blush a bit and grin sheepishly, shrugging at everyone's looks.

"Let me speak to the nice officer okay sweetheart?" Éclair asked pressing a kiss to Diane's forehead and earning a happy sounding hum as the girl laid her head on Éclair's shoulder.

"I babysit her whenever I don't have to work and her mother named me as the godmother a year or so ago. Her mother is my usual hairstylist and they live in the apartment below mine." Éclair said looking at the officer who nodded and wrote this down.

"I found her walking around the streets earlier and escorted her here when she insisted on taking 'Clairy' her lunch. Do you know how I can get ahold of her mother or father?" The officer asked causing Diane to frown at him.

"Don't have a daddy. Just me and mommy and Clairy." Diane said earning another kiss to the forehead from Éclair.

"And you don't need a daddy either. He knew he wasn't good enough for you and your mommy, you both are too good for him and that's why he left. Don't worry princess. You don't need that jerk." Éclair said swaying the girl slightly and causing her to giggle a bit.

"I can call her mother to come pick her up as soon as she gets free but don't worry officer. I can take care of her until Alice gets here. Thanks for helping her though." Éclair said with a brilliant thankful smile to the young officer who blushes slightly but salutes because anyone who can be so at ease in the Chief's office was certainly someone he didn't want to piss off or disrespect.

"Can't I stay with you Clairy?" Diane asked pouting up at Éclair who rolled her eyes as she set the little girl down.

"Don't give me that look you little spitfire. You know it doesn't work on me and you know I have to work. I can't really take you with me if I need to leave the planet. I'm going to watch after you until your mom gets here and make sure you eat lunch and then I'm going to send you off with your mom and give you a bedtime story tonight that you probably wouldn't believe." Éclair said sternly to the little girl and for some reason…Dvergr's heart was doing backflips at seeing how easily Éclair was able to handle the small child.

"Yes Clairy." Diane agreed as the officer left and Éclair smiled at the girl.

"Good." Éclair said and then she seemed to have forgotten about the others in the office as she pulled up a communication screen and swung Diane up into her arms again.

"Éclair? I'm a bit bus-what is Diane doing with you? I had called Smithers to look after her!" The woman who answered the call was startled to see her daughter with Éclair.

"Apparently Smithers likes your kid so much she was trying to make her own. Diane walked right out the door to bring me lunch. A nice cop found her and brought her to me so right now she's here with me but I'll have to leave on assignment soon. When can you come pick her up?" Éclair asked causing Alice to bite her lip for a minute.

"I can be there in about twenty minutes. And I'm definitely going to read that girl the riot act for this, she'd better not be doing it in my bed or Diane's. Diane you be good for Éclair until I come get you okay?" Alice asked earning a happy nod from her daughter who hugged Éclair's neck.

"Thanks Alice." Éclair said smiling as the com was cut off, causing Diane to jump down and pull Éclair with her.

"Yay play time with Clairy!" Diane cheered as she jumped on Éclair's back and continued to jump for a minute until Dvergr stepped forward and grabbed her out of the air with ease.

"You shouldn't jump on her like that. Éclair's back is hurt." Dvergr said even as she adjusted her grip so that she was holding the small child comfortably.

"Clairy's hurt?" Diane asked as Dvergr held her close and with ease, as if she was used to holding small children.

"She had a nasty wound on her back that's probably hurting her a whole lot." Dvergr said and she seemed more at ease than anyone had ever seen her be with the child in her arms.

"I'm sorry Clairy. Didn't mean to hurt you." Diane said looking upset as she wound her arms around Dvergr's neck as Éclair stood up.

"It's okay Diane. I'm really strong! You didn't hurt me at all." Éclair said swooping down to kiss Diane's head again.

To the rest of the silent E.S. members, Éclair and Dvergr looked like a small family with Diane. Alv had her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched but she didn't say anything as she watched her mother and her rival both entertain the child. There was no reason she should feel jealous…so why did she?

To Dvergr, her heart was fluttering slightly at how at ease she felt holding a small child while Éclair entertained and played with the girl. She never noticed the small soft smile on her lips.

Éclair for her part was smiling brightly and her heart was flip flopping at how at ease Dvergr was with such a small child on her hip.

That was more like the Dvergr she knew and loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You were taking Diane to the store tomorrow right Éclair?" Tweedledee asked next Thursday as they were changing in the locker rooms, Alv and Dvergr walking in just in time to hear the question.

"Yeah why?" Éclair asked snapping out of whatever thoughts she had been in to look at Tweedledee confused. Lumiere was watching her partner closely. Given the recent circumstances Éclair's memories should have started coming back by now, but Lumiere hadn't seen any evidence whatsoever of the internal struggle her partner would be feeling if that were the case.

"Do you want any help? The stores will be pretty packed tomorrow with it being the first of the month and back to school shopping at the same time." Tweedledee asked looking at her co-worker curiously and with slight suspicion although she did truly mean the offer. Diane was a sweet kid, if a bit spunky but Tweedledee could blame that on Éclair's influence. Of course Tweedledee had an ulterior motive for wanting to go. She had noticed more than Lumiere had just how different Éclair was acting.

If Éclairs memories weren't coming back to her, or already back, then why would she have yelled for Tweedledee to 'shove her S-Class orders where the twin suns don't shine because damnitt I'm not leaving anyone to die _again'_ when they had worked together on that case three days ago?

Lumiere had thought it was just heat of the moment and subconscious memories, Tweedledee and Tweedledum thought differently but kept their suspicions to themselves. There was no use in getting everyone hyped up about it until they had solid proof that Éclair had her memories back.

"I should be okay. This wouldn't be the first time I've taken Diane shopping during a crowd. She thought Black Friday shopping was fun last year." Éclair said with a snicker as she recalled Diane yelling at one boy who had tried to take a toy that she had grabbed first right from the little girls hands.

"If you've been influencing her then no doubt she did." Tweedledee said dryly as she remembered being dragged along to Black Friday shopping with Éclair a few years back, before she had given herself amnesia, and all of the shouting and cursing the other woman had done.

"How many curse words did the kid use?" Alv asked with a snort as she began to change into her E.S. uniform as well. Shopping with Éclair back when she had her memories had been the things of legends, and every single one of the E.S. members had been dragged along (quite literally in some cases) on at least one trip with the buxom brunette.

"I haven't taught her any curse words! I know how to censor myself." Éclair said shooting Alv a slight glare and earning a snort from the tall bluenette.

"This coming from the girl who yells Ta-Da of all things whenever she steps foot on a battlefield?" Alv asked giving Éclair a disbelieving look and causing Tweedledee to frown slightly as she stepped to Éclairs defense. Or maybe it was Alvs? Because if Éclair took offense and moved like she did last week then Alv might lose more than just a locker door. To be fair though Alv did have it coming.

"Actually doing that is a legit battle strategy, especially if she does it when someone else is under attack. Doing so surprises and disorients the attackers or enemy and leaves them open to a counter attack or at least gives her time to get close enough to hit them or save her comrade." Tweedledee said causing Éclair to nod in agreement and point at Tweedledee who was buttoning up the top of her dress now.

"She's smart listen to her!" Éclair said causing Alv's eyes to narrow as the tallest of the women had one arm in her jacket and one arm out since she had paused while putting it on.

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" Alv asked her voice dropping a bit lower dangerously as she looked at Éclair who opened her mouth as if to say something only for Tweedledee to immediately cover it with one hand while Lumiere pinched Éclair to keep her from speaking.

"That's not what she meant Alv. She's just saying that it takes a certain amount of quick thinking and creative ideas to be a Master Hacker." Tweedledee said trying to cover for Éclair before a fight could break out.

"So _you're_ saying that I'm not as smart as you because I'm not a hacker?" Alv asked glaring at Tweedledee now while Dvergr sighed at Alv's temper being poked into fraying.

"That wasn't what I meant. I just meant that you're not used to thinking creatively and quickly like Lumiere or I are." Tweedledee said trying to diffuse the situation while Éclair quietly stepped back and watched what was happening with a small grin on her face.

"So you're calling me stupid and slow!" Alv said growling as she moved towards Tweedledee.

"If you haven't gotten my point yet then I'm beginning to think it." Tweedledee muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes and turned away from the blue haired amazon.

"What was that?" Alv demanded stepping behind Tweedledee angrily now as she snarled.

"What was what?" Tweedledee asked 'innocently' which earned a small snicker from Éclair.

"I heard you miss Brother Complex!" Alv said causing Tweedledee to spin around with a slight blush on her face.

"I do not have a brother complex!" Tweedledee said looking angry and embarrassed and earning flat looks from all of the other women in the locker room.

"If you don't realize that then I'm beginning to think that you're not as creative and smart as _you_ think." Alv said mockingly at the end and earning a glare from Tweedledee.

"There's nothing to realize! Besides I'm a lot smarter than you seem to be!" Tweedledee said and just like that the two began arguing back and forth until it got to the point where Alv shoved Tweedledee who shoved her right back.

Éclair waited and watched quietly for a moment as the two normally composed women began to push, scratch, and pull each other's hair like children. They were even starting to punch and kick and bite like a good old fashioned cat fight. She would have loved to sit and eat popcorn as she watched them go at it while half dressed in the locker rooms but alas she had gotten this fight started for a reason. Didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the show for a minute however.

Éclair only moved forward when she noticed Dvergr sighing heavily and moving forward as well to break up the fight herself.

"Come on you two really? Fighting likes kids in the locker room is something _I_ would do." Éclair said snickering a bit as she stepped towards the two and reached out as if to pull them apart with her far superior brute strength.

"Stay out of this!" The two shouted at her at the same time, both of them hitting her in the face with a fist each. Éclair stumbled backwards and 'tripped' over one of Alv's discarded boots. The two fighting girls paused at seeing who they hit and how she began to fall as her hand shot out to grab onto something to keep her from hitting the ground.

A loud ripping noise had their eyes widening and everything went silent as Éclair hit the ground with a small thud and her head on the bench behind her with a nasty wet sounding thwack that had everyone wincing in sympathy.

"Ouch…" Éclair rubbing her head with her free hand as she opened one eye, the other closed from where Alv had hit her.

"Jerks that…hurt?" Éclair asked sounding confused when she looked at what was clutched in her hand, a simple white tank top. Or rather…a part of it.

"Uh….?" Éclair looked 'confused' as she looked up at the others, her eyes trailing over to Dvergr who was frozen for a moment as well as she stared at the shirt in Eclairs hand. Everything was silent for a moment as Éclair and Dvergr stared at each other before a cough from Lumiere broke everyone out of their trance.

Éclair's face burned fire engine red as she closed her good eye and shoved the torn shirt towards Dvergr while turning her head towards the other direction.

"I'm _so_ sorry Dvergr I didn't mean to!" Éclair said while Dvergr let out a squeak sound as her face flushed as pink as her hair while she hurried to cover her chest with her arms, snatching the torn front of her tank top from Eclairs hand.

"It's fine. It wasn't exactly your fault." Dvergr said her voice a bit embarrassed as she glared at the two women who were fighting.

"Sorry Éclair, Dvergr. Are you alright Éclair?" Tweedledee asked moving to help the C-Class E.S. member since Alv had let out a derisive noise and moved to Dvergr's side, putting her jacket around the shorter woman who pulled it closed gratefully.

"Aside from my black eye, busted nose, and one hell of a headache? I'm fine." Éclair said dryly as she pushed herself up, wobbling a bit for show and causing Tweedledee and Lumiere both to help her sit down on the bench which had a blood stain from where Éclair had whacked her head.

"I apologize Éclair. I hadn't meant to hit you." Tweedledee said wincing as she saw what she had done. Alv had given Éclair a black eye, Tweedledee it seemed had broken her nose.

"I did. I just didn't mean for her to rip Dvergr's shirt." Alv said with a snort and causing Éclair to glare at her with her one good eye since her other one was already swelling.

"Fuck you too Alv." Éclair said with a scowl only to wince when that aggravated her nose as well.

"You wish." Alv said without skipping a beat causing Éclair to snort, only for blood to come from her nose again which had Lumiere going to fetch some napkins to stop the bleeding and clean up the blood.

"Sorry but you aren't exactly my type." Éclair said even as she pinched her nose to help stop the blood flow.

"Here's some tissues Éclair. Alv why don't we go inform Chief Eclipse about what happened? Dvergr should stay here with her uniform the way it is, and Éclair is in no condition to be meeting with anyone either. Tweedledee can watch after them until we get back, if she doesn't mind that is?" Lumiere asked glancing at Tweedledee as she handed the napkins to Éclair who gave her a thankful look.

"I don't need someone to watch after me but Éclair could have a concussion from hitting her head that hard and shouldn't move. Alv can you bring one of my spare shirts on your way back?" Dvergr asked giving the taller woman a stern look as she pulled the borrowed jacket tighter over her chest, her cheeks still stained a light shade of pink.

"Sure." Alv said with a sigh as she and Lumiere left the locker room while Tweedledee went to grab an ice pack from nearby to cool down Éclair's eye.

"I don't blame you Éclair. It could have happened to anyone." Dvergr said after a few seconds of awkward silence between the two of them while Éclair did not look at the shorter woman.

"Thanks but I don't think I'll be able to look you in the eye for a while." Éclair said sounding embarrassed as she looked at the blank wall by the door, Dvergr for her part had a light shade of blush on her cheeks as she looked opposite of Éclair as well.

"That's fine." Dvergr said, not mentioning how she probably wouldn't be able to look Éclair in the eye for a few weeks herself, at the _least_. Shirtless in front of the auburn haired girl…how embarrassing.

Éclair gave a small smirk since she knew no one would see it at the moment. Her plan had worked and she had verified what she needed to, best of all no one suspected that she had subtly planned and provoked the entire thing. Being known as the cheerful loud mouth with no talent for lying definitely had its perks, but for now she knew exactly what she needed to know.

The woman leaning against the locker a few feet away from her…was not who she looked like.

That was Dvergr, of that there was no doubt but…

That was not _Éclair's_ Dvergr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You're getting too attached." Alv whispered her voice completely emotionless as she looked at her smaller partner who was glancing at Éclair on occasion but looked away with a small blush whenever she saw Éclair looking towards her. It had been five minutes since the fight in the locker room and right now they were all in the Chief's office, Dvergr wearing her spare uniform shirt that Alv had grabbed on her way back to the locker room.

"How's your nose and head Éclair?" Tweedledee asked looking apologetic again as she looked at the other woman whose black eye was nearly swollen shut due to the force Alv had put into her punch. Not that her nose and head were much better. Her nose had a visible tilt to it and her head still had some blood leaking and clumping her hair together.

"I'm fine. I've had worse." Éclair said smiling at Tweedledee although she did wince a bit at the nasty headache she had from hitting the bench. Turned out she hit it harder than she planned, likely because of the force behind the punches, and really did have a mild concussion. With her healing ability however it would be gone in an hour, the headache however would take longer to heal.

"I still can't believe there was a half-dressed girl fight in the locker rooms…and for once Éclair wasn't in it." Un-oh said with a smirk and earning a snort from Éclair who then swore as she pinched her nose closed again when it started bleeding once more. Note to self, no snorting with a freshly broken nose. It would only end up bleeding again, something Éclair was cursing as she grabbed the held out napkins and covered her nose for the third time.

"Fuck you Un-oh." Éclair said flipping the boy off with her now free hand and earning a snort from the green haired guy.

"Wrong gender for me Éclair." Un-oh said flippantly as he leaned into A-ou's side, which earned a smirk from Éclair.

"And you're the wrong gender for me so we're even." Éclair said causing the _entire_ office to pause and stare at Éclair wide eyed at that.

"What?" Éclair asked looking at them all confused at their reaction while Eclipse merely raised an eyebrow at this as she gave Éclair a slightly amused slightly disbelieving look. Éclair did know that aside from the three that knew her the best… none of the others knew of her preferences right? Then Eclipse blinked a bit and her eyes turned a bit sad. Oh…right….amnesia.

"Oh don't give me those looks! Lumiere you and Eclipse have known this for decades!" Éclair said giving her 'little sister' and her boss looks of her own before she paused for a second and frowned as she tilted her head slightly.

"Where did that come from?" Éclair wondered aloud as she furrowed her brow as if in confusion.

"Something wrong Éclair?" Lumiere asked watching her partner closely now. This was the first conscious sign she had seen of her partner getting her memories back.

"No I'm fine. I don't know why I said that." Éclair said frowning slightly as she stared at the tea cup on the table in front of her confused and biting her lip a bit.

"Sometimes we just say things without thinking about it and even we can be surprised by what comes out our mouths." Dextera said looking at Éclair with his own eyes narrowed slightly from his position by Eclipse's desk.

"Not that Éclair does much thinking anyways." Un-oh said with a snort and then swore violently when Éclair threw the couch pillow at him with pin point accuracy, knocking him off the chair he had been perched upon like a cat. This resulted in Un-oh hitting the ground and taking A-ou down with him, who accidentally dragged Tweedledum into the mess.

"We need to speak with our creators about this. There is something off about my reactions around Éclair…perhaps it's an afterimage of the originals." Dvergr murmured to Alv while Éclair was pointing and laughing at the messy twister that had formed, until her head started hurting again. Then she snickered a bit but cradled her head in her hands, which had Tweedledee looking guilty again as she fretted slightly over the golden eyed beauty.

"As long as we complete our objective it doesn't matter what we feel. You know our assignment as well as I do." Alv said casually, knowing that whispering would only draw more attention to them and their conversation.

"I know." Dvergr said but that was the end of it for the time being as the others tried to detangle the twister, only for Sinistra to get pulled into it somehow as well and make everything worse as curses and a few scratches began to fly from the four men.

It wouldn't be a good idea to further discuss this in the Chief's office, especially with the Chief _right there_ and Un-oh in the same room with his super hearing ability.

They'd talk about it and report it to their creators later when they were in a secure area, perhaps they could then learn what Éclair had meant about them acting differently than they used too. Not to mention her comments a few weeks ago about how Dvergr was never closed off around Éclair unless she was upset with the brunette.

If they were to complete their mission in giving the Nouvlesse an infallible reason to restrict, limit, or just outright execute the E.S. members that were outside of their control… then their acts _needed_ to be flawless. That way they couldn't be caught before the mission was finished.

If they were discovered to be just a pair of clones then the entire ruse would be up, and they'd be killed on the spot.

Despite just being copies of the original… they _did_ want to live and Dvergr didn't want anything to happen to Alv.

Just because she was a clone, and just because Alv was a clone…it didn't change most of the more ingrained instincts and feelings. Besides no matter what…

Dvergr still loved her daughter too much to let her be killed just for living. She'd never let someone kill her baby just for being born.

If that cost the lives of the rest of the E.S. members… well…Dvergr was a mother first, and an E.S. member second.

Although she found herself wishing Éclair would be spared… the facts remained what they were.

Alv's safety was, always has been, and always would be her first priority.

No matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Éclair? What are you doing around here?" Dvergr asked surprised to see Éclair who was walking down a street as Dvergr went to the designated meeting spot. She would be about thirty minutes or so early but it was better to be early than late. Especially for this. It had been two days since the locker room fight, and it was very early in the morning which meant she was double surprised to see the other woman.

Dvergr didn't know why but seeing Éclair up so early and so soon after the locker room incident… it made the pink haired clones heart flutter in her chest.

"Dvergr? The better question would be what you're doing around here because I live in the apartment building over there." Éclair asked pointing at a building several yards down the road as she looked at the shorter woman confused.

"I'm meeting Alv for something. I left early however so that I had time to take a peaceful walk for a little while." Dvergr said causing Éclair to tilt her head but shrug her shoulders at this.

"Cool. If you have enough spare time then you can join me for something to eat. There's a great café a little further up the road and I can hear your stomach growling from here." Éclair said nodding back the way Dvergr had come as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I suppose I _am_ a little hungry." Dvergr said with a small blush of embarrassment when her stomach let out a soft growl that only those with enhanced senses would hear.

It was actually a sign that she was running out of juice and needed to absorb some more of her originals abilities and appearance within the hour, but normal food would help keep up the ruse for at least another twenty to thirty minutes extra.

"Cool. Come on." Éclair said with a smile as she walked right past Dvergr, snagging the womans hand as the pinkette turned around to follow her and making the woman stare wide eyed down at their clasped hands as she mindlessly followed the taller woman down the street.

"You're up early Éclair and you have a friend with you this time!" An old woman petting a dog on a simple bench beside the road said smiling when the two walked close to her bench, causing Éclair to smile brightly at her.

"Yep! Morning Sally, morning Oscar." Éclair said pausing in her steps and letting the dog rush over for pets and scratches behind the ear.

"You're not normally up this early Éclair. Who's your friend?" The woman, Sally, asked smiling at Éclair who laughed when Oscar licked her cheek.

"I had one of my bad nights so you know how that goes, this is Dvergr, I work with her at the GOTT. She was taking a quiet walk when I ran into her and invited her to breakfast. Dvergr this is Sally and her dog Oscar. Don't let her looks deceive you, she can be vicious when provoked and is part of the neighborhood crime watch." Éclair said wiping the dog slobber off of her cheek as she made the introductions. She smiled when Dvergr keeled down to greet the dog with some scratches behind his ears, only to earn a few sniffs and a happy bark from the pooch.

Éclair nearly busted out laughing at the look on Dvergr's face when the dog jumped on the smaller woman and began to lick her.

"Oh hush you. It's a pleasure to meet you dear. Éclair doesn't have many friends from work around here. In fact you're the first one I've seen ever since that young Lumiere girl back when Éclair first moved into the apartments." Sally said swatting at Éclair playfully before smiling warmly at Dvergr who looked surprised at this as Éclair helped her up and wiped the saliva off with some napkins that were in her pocket.

"A pleasure to meet you too." Dvergr said politely before Éclair's stomach growled slightly, causing the other two to stare at it while Éclair's cheeks began burning.

"Better get some breakfast or else that lion might try to eat someone. Have a good day girls." Sally said with a smile while Éclair blushes harder and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"See you later Sally." Éclair said casually taking Dvergr's hand again and causing Dvergr's cheeks to tint a light shade of pink as Éclair began walking away.

"Ah young love." Sally said sighing while Oscar barked a farewell to the two. Dvergr's head whipped around, her eyes blown wide and her face as bright as her hair.

"Did she just say…" Dvergr trailed off her face flaming darker while Éclair just laughed a bit. She wasn't even blushing.

"Ah there it is!" Éclair said spotting the restaurant that she was heading towards, Capri was just putting out the open sign as Éclair walked up with a wave.

"Wow you're early for once Éclair. Did you have a bad night again?" Capri asked greeting Éclair with a wave of her own as the brunette walked up, stilling holding the hand of a brilliantly blushing Dvergr.

"Yeah and I have the day off too. Capri this is Dvergr. Dvergr this is Capri, she's the main waitress here and partial owner." Éclair said doing the introductions and earning Dvergr a warm smile from the waitress.

"Nice to meet you! Any friend of Éclair's is a friend of mine. I'll get you the usual nightmare special in a minute Éclair but why is your friend so pink?" Capri asked looking at Eclair with a mischievous grin.

"Oh don't give me that look. We saw Sally and Oscar on our way here and you know how Sally does. Dvergr wasn't expecting it." Éclair said rolling her eyes as she led Dvergr over to a small table and pulled out the seat for the smaller woman. Capri raised an eyebrow and smirked at the chivalrous action that Eclair didn't even think about from the look on her face, but she said nothing yet.

"Thank you Éclair." Dvergr said smiling slightly as she sat down while Capri fetched a menu and some silverware.

"While I know Éclair's order by heart, what can I get you to drink ma'am?" Capri asked as she set the menu down in front of the pink haired woman who frowned for a second.

"Iced sweet tea please." Dvergr said after a few seconds pause as she scanned the drink section of the menu.

"Alright I'll be right back with that while you look over the menu." Capri said moving as if to leave before Éclair looked at her confused and surprised.

"You have iced sweet tea now instead of that bitter hot stuff? How come I didn't know about it?" Eclair asked with a playful pout and earning a snicker from Capri.

"Because we just made it yesterday but someone was running late, again, and just grabbed her regular order to go before I could tell her. I'll bring you a glass too." Capri said with a roll of her eyes but her lips were pulled into a fond smile.

"You're a regular here?" Dvergr asked more for confirmation since it was obvious by how the cook leaned out the window to wave at Éclair when Capri got to the back.

"Yeah, have been since I woke up with amnesia." Éclair said with a small smile as she looked out a window for a second before glancing back at Dvergr.

"Here you go ladies. Now what can I get you to eat ma'am?" Capri asked looking at Dvergr as she returned with two glasses of sweet tea.

"Give her the heart special. She has a sweet tooth." Éclair said before Dvergr could even glance at the menu again, earning a nod from Capri.

"Coming right up." Capri said not questioning her friend although she had a sly smirk on her face as she wrote it down. The heart special? Oh was she going to have fun telling the other regulars about this.

"How did you know I have a sweet tooth?" Dvergr asked surprised as she stared at Éclair who smiled beautifully at her.

"The same way I know a lot about you that most people don't. Like I know that your heart is fluttering, and that you don't know why. Like how I know you're trying to figure out how much I know about you." Éclair said smiling as she leaned forward, grabbing Dvergr's chin and making the clone blush heavily.

"Like how I know you want me to kiss you but don't know why you do. I know you better than anyone else does." Éclair said while she was leaned across the table to be less than inch away from kissing the clone, whose eyes were wide and cheeks were bright red.

"That's why I know you aren't the real Dvergr." Éclair whispered making the clones eyes widen further and her face pale a bit.

"But you're going to be a good girl for me aren't you?" Éclair's voice was quiet and a bit lower than normal, deeper, and making Dvergr blush bright red again as she stared at the other.

Those words… they made her want to submit. They made her want to do whatever Éclair told her to do. Was this what the original Dvergr felt around the auburn haired girl?

"You're my _good_ _girl_ aren't you?" Éclair asked earning a slow dazed nod from Dvergr.

"Ah-hem." A cough from a blushing Capri interrupted the twos moment as she stood there holding their orders in her hand.

"Sorry Capri. I didn't see you there." Éclair said but she never looked away from Dvergr as she kissed the clones cheek before leaning back.

"I bet you didn't." Capri muttered as she set down the orders while Dvergr was blushing and avoiding eye contact with the two women.

"Enjoy and wave me down if you need something. Remember that you're in public Éclair." Capri said causing Dvergr to blush brighter at the saucy grin Éclair threw her.

"That's never stopped us before has it Ver?" Éclair asked shortening the womans name and causing Dvergr to sink into her seat embarrassed.

Looking at her plate, the clone of Dvergr wished she had never been made at the moment, that's how embarrassed she was.

Bright pink heart shaped pancakes with little heart sprinkles and the words 'I love you' written in red syrup.

Damnitt _how_ did the original handle the smirking woman across from her?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Usually you're earlier than this." Alv said when the pink haired clone finally joined her near a store on a busy street.

"Usually I don't have to shake off a pursuer." Dvergr said dryly, her face in its normal calm mask as she stepped up beside her daughter.

"Anything we need to take care of?" Alv asked discreetly scanning the area behind Dvergr.

"No just some fool with a crush trying to ask me out." Dvergr said almost immediately and earning a snort from Alv.

"Let's go before we're late." Alv said turning and walking away while Dvergr looked behind her for a moment before following. Alv had never noticed Éclair following them quietly wearing her brown jacket and blue jeans, then again Éclair's hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of colored contacts to disguise her eye color while some lightly applied makeup made her face look slightly different. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough for even their trained eyes to think she was someone else.

If Dvergr hadn't seen her preparing her quick and simple disguise, she wouldn't notice Éclair either. Especially since her large cross shaped earrings had been swapped in for some smaller hoops ones.

"Why does it feel like we're being watched?" Alv asked, her half absorbed memories and instincts of her training kicking in as she looked around at the feeling of eyes upon her.

"You're a very beautiful young woman Alv. Of course someone is looking at you." Dvergr said easily as she nodded her head at a boy that was walking towards them, the boy blushing slightly when he caught Alv looking.

"Tch. Not interested." Alv said rolling her eyes and not bothering to keep her voice down as the boy approaches, turning pinker in embarrassment at her words and how his friends behind him snickered and laughed as he backed away from the blue haired Amazon sized woman.

"What was that sigh for?" Alv asked glancing at Dvergr as they walked further away and then took a turn onto a much less busy street, although it still had a few people on it.

"If you don't at least give a young man a chance…I'll never have one day." Dvergr said causing Alv to pause mid-step for a second before she blushes slightly and scowls.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Alv asked walking again since Dvergr hadn't bothered to pause and wait for her.

"Sorry. Must be from the original." Dvergr said with a small smirk on her face as Alv quickly caught up with her longer legs.

"Hello! Are you here to look into the building?" A preppy sounding woman in a business suit asked with a smile as she stood in front of a small close to run down building near the middle of the street.

"Yes we are. Do you mind if we see how bad of a condition it's in first?" Dvergr asked causing the woman to nod but pause when she saw a woman with a ponytail walking towards them on her phone.

"Look I told you I followed the directions you gave me! It's not my fault you give crappy directions!" The woman with the brown jacket was apparently arguing with someone on the other end of the phone.

"Ugh hold on let me ask someone that might know what they're doing for directions." The woman, that Dvergr _knew_ was Éclair, said rolling her green colored eyes as she stopped near the group of three.

"Excuse me do any of you know where the La Fluer café is? I'm supposed to meet a friend but she sucks at directions." The disguised Éclair said causing the three to look at each other for a second.

"Well you have to go back to the main road and walk about three blocks. Once you get to the apartment buildings make a left. Follow that road and you can't miss it, but if you somehow do there should be a woman sitting on a bench with her dog and you can ask her for help." Dvergr said after a few seconds and making the woman look surprised and then happy.

"A left at the apartments? _That's_ where she went wrong. Thank you ma'am. My name is Capri…. Yours?" Éclair asked lying easily as she held out one hand with a smile on her face.

"Nain." Dvergr said without thinking about it as she took the hand, only to blush a bit when Éclair kissed the back of it.

"Pretty name for a pretty woman. I might be meeting a friend but maybe we can go get something to eat together later? My treat." Éclair asked making Dvergr blush a bit more and her eyes to widen.

"You have your directions so leave. We were in the middle of something." Alv said scowling at Éclair who glanced up at her and chuckled nervously.

"Right…sorry. Maybe I'll see you around sometime Nain." Éclair said backing away a bit as if intimidated by Alv.

"Shall we get on with the tour?" The woman who was acting as a real estate agent asked coughing as Éclair quickly walked away the way she came.

As soon as she was on the main road however, Éclair ducked into a parallel side alley that was nearly deserted and began jogging to the building, letting her hair out of its ponytail as she did so.

"A secret stairway huh? That trick's older than I am." Éclair muttered as she heard the footsteps go to a wall and some of the bricks move before the footsteps went lower and lower. Her hearing wasn't as good as Un-oh's was but she had better hearing than most people, even the other E.S. members.

Using all of her stealth, Éclair snuck into the building without setting off a single alarm or trap as she made her way to the secret stairway. Following it down while hovering, in case of any pressure plates, Éclair quietly followed the path Dvergr and Alv had taken with the strange woman.

"I see. That is a cause for concern. This time when you recharge yourselves focus on absorbing more of their memories containing E.S. member Éclair so that you can act appropriately around her. I don't need to remind you what will happen if you should fail and be discovered do I?" The no longer preppy sounding woman posing as the real estate agent asked earning two negatives from the clones. Éclair peaked into the room and saw a dirty woman with pink hair that was matted with blood in some spots chained to a wall by her arm and still trying to get over to the unconscious but equally dirty blue haired woman chained up near her.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, at least on my end." The Dvergr clone admitted with a heavy sigh and a wince.

"Explain." The fake real estate agent demanded with a glare while the Alv clone looked surprised at this..

"Éclair already mentioned how she knew I'm not the real Dvergr. I don't know how she can be certain of that but she is. She also seems to know the real Dvergr so well to the point where she can tell what I'm thinking or feeling with a great degree of accuracy just by the look on my face, even if I don't change it at all." Dvergr said with another wince at the look on the womans face at this while the dirty Dvergr lifted her head to look at her clone with a chuckle.

Dvergr's, the real ones, eyes widened at the sight of Éclair up near the ceiling of the room behind the clones, but she remained quiet when the blond looked at her sternly.

"Of course Éclair knows me so well." Dvergr said with another chuckle as Éclair dropped down silently behind the Alv clone, taking her out with a simple sleeper hold and gently laying the clone down.

"I'm her good girl." Both Dvergrs said, admitting that part with a slight blush on their cheeks as Éclair knocked out the confused blond with one punch to the back of the head as the woman turned to look at the clone.

"Hey. Sorry it took me so long." Éclair said softly as she moved to kneel down by the real Dvergr who gave her a small smile but was genuinely happy to see the taller woman.

"That's alright. The clones mentioned that you had amnesia. I'm just glad that you're here now." Dvergr said as she leaned into the warm and gentle hand on her dirty cheek.

"I did for all of a week, when I got my memories back I thought you two were acting so distant because you both were mad at me. Then I noticed that something was weird and figured it out while still playing dumb around everyone else." Éclair said although she looked so relieved to see the real thing that the clone looked away a bit embarrassed at seeing something so intimate…and a bit jealous that Éclair wasn't looking at her like that.

"Alv only passed out a little while ago. She had been giving some of the guards lip and they had hit her a couple of times. I tried to distract them but…well…Alv proved who exactly she took more after." Dvergr said glancing at her unconscious daughter worried.

"To be fair. We both would piss of the guards if Alv wasn't a hostage too." Éclair said as she reached up and snapped the chains with one hand while she kept the other on Dvergrs cheek. She knew the original Dvergr knew how to take some energy and power through touch and she would need all the energy she could handle at the moment.

"Thank you." Dvergr whispered while Éclair broke the chains on Alv as well, causing the blue haired woman to come around a bit.

"You're here." Alv said smiling relieved when she caught sight of Éclair while the clone of Alv slowly came around as well.

"Of course I did. You didn't think I'd leave you and your mama here as soon as I knew where you were did you?" Éclair asked smiling down at Alv and running her hand through the short dirty blue hair.

The clones of Dvergr and Alv were surprised at the whispered word from Alvs mouth as she leaned into Éclair, absorbing some of her strength and energy through the touch.

"Papa."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"How did you know it wasn't the real them?" Eclipse asked in disbelief as she looked at the real Alv and Dvergr who were now all clean in hospital beds at the G.O.T.T. in the high security medic wing.

"Well they were acting strange so when I ran into Dvergr on accident and followed her I found the secret stairs. Following them down without getting caught was a pain in the neck but I did it and then I saw the real ones chained up." Éclair said from beside the seat in the middle of the two beds. All of the E.S. members were crowded into the room as they looked at their formerly replaced duo and checked on the two.

"How did you manage to take down two S-class agents, clones or not?" Cesario asked, well more like Viola had but Cesario had whispered it to her.

"I hit Alva, the clone of Alv for future reference, from behind with a sleeper hold. Hit the blond fake with a punch to the back of the head but it wasn't hard enough to kill her. Fakergr was already out from the start so I focused on freeing these two from the chains and getting them somewhere safe. I don't know where the clones went. Alv was unconscious when I got there and Dvergr wasn't too far from it so I focused on them." Éclair said reaching out and holding one of their hands each as she smiled at Dvergr and Alv both.

"Understandable but how did you know for sure?" Eclipse asked causing Éclair to look at her innocently confused.

"She probably didn't and just followed her instincts. She still has amnesia." Lumiere said sighing and giving Alv and Dvergr both sympathetic and sad looks.

"Éclair." Dvergr said giving Éclair a stern look and making the auburn haired woman pout.

"Aw come on Nain, I wanted to see how long I could keep them going for." Éclair said pouting at Dvergr who sighed but gave a small smile while Alv laughed.

"I've told you about using my real name at work." Dvergr scolded Éclair who stuck her tongue out.

"Éclair. How did you know that they weren't the real Alv and Dvergr?" Eclipse asked her voice stern and earning a smirk from Éclair.

"I realized that something was off when Fakevrgr was closed off around me for more than two weeks, and when Alva was acting so uptight and pissy near me not to mention with what they did at the abandoned prison during our team up case. I made a few innocent remarks and asked some curious questions that no one thought anything about… and then there's what happened in the locker room." Éclair said with a snicker while everyone looked shocked or confused by this.

"The locker room?" Alv asked confused as she looked at Éclair who nearly cackled.

"I may have 'accidentally' prodded Tweedledee and Alva into a fight in the locker room that worked better than I meant it too and when I went to pull em apart I got clocked in the eye and nose. When I fell down I 'accidentally' ripped Fakevergr's shirt. She didn't have her ring, tattoo or stretchmarks." Éclair said causing Dvergr's free hand to trace something on her chest.

"That explains it. I would never get rid of them, even when I change bodies I always get the tattoo redone and tattoo the stretchmarks back on. I _never_ take my ring off and you damn sure better have not taken yours off." Dvergr said giving Éclair a stern look and earning a grin from the woman who merely wiggled her nose a bit and showed the ring upon her finger.

"They only absorbed the basics of our training memories, our surface looks, and our abilities. They didn't think to copy my stretchmarks or tattoo." Dvergr said shaking her head at such sloppy work by someone who was supposed to be her clone.

"They didn't think that we'd be able to mess with the memories they were absorbing to try and let someone know that something was off just by the way they were acting. We forgot that not many of you guys knew the real us and only maybe three of you knew the real us, and only one of you knew us to the point you could definitely tell we were acting off after a set time. Of course our luck means that the one person had amnesia at the time." Alv said dryly and earning a sheepish smile from Éclair who looked a bit guilty.

"At the time…Éclair how long have you had your memories?" Eclipse asked staring at her old friend who grinned at them all.

"Ever since a week after I got amnesia. At first I just wanted to act like I still had amnesia to sort through the memory dump, then I noticed that they were acting off and stayed quiet to see why. When I noticed that you all didn't expect anything sneaky from me I used that to find out what happened to them." Éclair said with a grin and causing everyone to stare at her shocked for a moment before Dvergr and Eclipse both snorted.

"And to think no one believed me when I said you could be sneaky. How else do they think you managed to trick Fakevrgr as you call her into converting to your side, or managed to get me to fall for you to begin with?" Dvergr asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at Éclair.

"Or how she managed to somehow get a mission past the GU and GOTT so that you two could get away from the others and she could propose?" Eclipse asked with a raised eyebrow of her own as she stared at Éclair who grinned.  
"I knew you had more memories than you were letting on!" Tweedledee and Tweedledum said in unison.

"Wait you two are married?" Cesario actually spoke aloud as he stared at the two women who couldn't have been more different if they tried.

"For two hundred and eighty three years, six months, two weeks, and one day." Éclair said leaning over and kissing Dvergr's cheek.

"But…stretchmarks?" Un-oh asked staring wide eyed at the newly confirmed married couple.

"Well I did always want a baby of my own and with the technologies that existed even one hundred years ago? It was quiet easy for my dear wife to give me a child all our own, even if the pregnancy and labor was rougher on my body than it would have been on hers." Dvergr said giving her wife a look, and earning a shrug.

"You insisted, you wanted to carry her and everything. I was just more than happy to oblige you, besides our baby girl is perfect. Would you change anything?" Éclair asked looking at her wife who shook her head.

"The only thing I wish we could do different was me having a camera on hand the first time Alv called you Papa. Much less when she said it in front of Eclipse." Dvergr said dryly and earning a snort from the blond woman at the face Éclair had made.

"Wait…so…wait that means…" A-ou said his eyes wide as he stared between the three women.

Alv proved that she really did take after Éclair with her next comment.

"I have two mothers, Dvergr who I call mama and Éclair who I call papa."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiddy Grade mess up**

 **By: Funahomisaki  
(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So where did the clones go?" Dvergr asked her wife as they were walking home, Dvergr and Alv having finally been allowed out of the medic wing where Éclair had stayed with them the entire time.

"I have no clue. I just told them to run and not get caught so that they wouldn't be killed simply for existing. I don't know where they went." Éclair said with a shrug of her shoulders as the two approached their house, which was literally only like two miles from Eclairs apartment. Of course Éclair had quickly moved any of her things with sentimental value to them from the apartment to the house and she had finally fixed that large crack in the wall. That way Alv could move into the apartment so that while she lived near her parents, she wasn't living with them.

Both Éclair and Dvergr had told her repeatedly that they didn't mind her living with them at the house, but she had just shrugged and said it had been past time for her to move out and try her hand at living on her own.

"Well we'll probably hear about it if they do get caught or get killed. Someone is sure to brag if they think they killed two S-class E.S. members." Dvergr said frowning at the thought of her daughter, even just a clone of her daughter, being killed.

"True." Éclair agreed as the two approached the house only to pause when they saw one of the lights on.

"Éclair did you leave the lights on?" Dvergr asked frowning and tensing when Éclair silently shook her head in the negative.

"Did Alv leave it on by mistake?" Éclair questioned although she kept her voice low as she reached for her lipstick just in case.

"Alv only grabbed some of her cloths and other things. That's the kitchen light." Dvergr said with a shake of her head as she began to draw her Glock out from its holster.

"Alv hasn't been in the kitchen since she tried to make a pot of tea and nearly set the whole placed on fire." Éclair said with a small snort at that as she slowly moved towards the door, her tube of lipstick in one hand and her Winchester in the other.

"And that was four years ago. Ready?" Dvergr asked in a whisper as they stood on either side of the door and Dvergr jiggled the knob a little bit, the two women exchanging looks at the fact that the door was unlocked. Éclair nodded and Dvergr nodded back before she slowly, quietly, opened the door.

The two entered back to back as they held their guns at the ready, just like they did when they had to clear a building on a mission.

"Kitchen first?" Éclair sent the thought to her wife through skin contact, making use of the Absorb abilities lesser known functions. Éclair felt more than saw the nod as the two made their way slowly to the kitchen where they could hear someone messing around. Éclair with her advanced healing was in front while Dvergr was pressed back to back with her as she covered the area behind them.

"Fre-…eeze…" Éclair began as she turned the corner to the kitchen only to blink rapidly at the sight that met her eyes.

"Welcome home." Fakevergr, the clone of her wife, said smiling brightly at Éclair from where she was tending to the stove wearing just an apron.

"What? Why are you here?...and is that my apron?" Éclair asked as Dvergr turned to glance at her clone before scanning the rest of the house with the security panel on the wall.

"I thought you'd be hungry after you got home so I was making something to eat. Don't you normally use an apron when cooking?" Fakevergr asked trying for an innocent look at the end.

"Yes but usually she wears something under the apron." Dvergr said dryly to her clone as she reholstered her gun and nudged Éclair in the side a bit when the taller woman merely stared for a moment longer at the clone.

"But I don't see a reason to wear something on under it when she has seen it all before anyways, and enjoys the view." Fakevergr said causing Éclair to blush a bit as she put away her weapons.

"Ah but I suppose I should get dressed if it'll make you feel better." Fakevergr said as she turned off the stove and quickly left the room with a bow.

"Éclair?" Dvergr asked raising an eyebrow at her wife who held her hands up defensively.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this and no clue she was here." Éclair said instantly and making Dvergr give her wife a _look_ for a moment before nodding.

"Mom papa why is the clone of me here?" Alv asked immediately as she opened up a tele-screen to her parents, causing them both to exchange looks.

"Well that answers one question. The clone of me is here at the house." Dvergr said shaking her head slightly while Fakevergr, they really needed to come up with a new name for her, came back downstairs. Éclair took one look at the clone of her wife before her face turned scarlet red and she had to pinch her nose when it began bleeding.

"Why are you wearing my maid outfit? I was saving that for a special occasion!" Dvergr asked glaring at her clone who smiled 'innocently' at her. Alv turned red and squeaked out a quick goodbye before she hung up. There were somethings she didn't want to know about her parents, especially what they got up to when she wasn't around.

"Well the way I see it, since I came along second…that makes you the wife and me the mistress." Fakevergr said causing Éclair to turn even redder at that as she tried to stop her nosebleed at the dirty thoughts that ran through her mind.

"So since you're both working all the time, and I can't really go anywhere without someone trying to kill me or worrying about it. I decided that I'd stay here as a maid of sorts. My daughter is already at your daughters apartment and said she'd be acting as Alv's decoy and roommate!" Fakevergr said smiling brightly at that while Dvergr's eyebrow twitched when she realized some of the thoughts about the whole maid and mistress thing her wife was having. It wasn't actually cheating either since Fakevergr was a clone of Dvergr. A perfect copy in everything but some memories and apparently some of her personality.

"Oh I renamed my daughter by the way. Now instead of Alv her name is Vila. I was thinking Karzel for my name but if you like another name better I'll accept it." The newly renamed Karzel said before she moved to the stove and began plating up something that smelled good, making Eclairs stomach rumble.

Dvergr reached up and pulled on Éclair's ear when she caught her wife staring at the clones rear end as the clone moved to set the plates on the table.

"We'll be back in a moment. I need to have a few words with my wife." Dvergr said pulling Éclair away by the ear while the taller woman winced but followed without complaint.

Karzel's words as the two left the kitchen had Dvergr nearly tripping over her own two feet.

"Hurry back Mistress Clair, Mistress Vergr. The food will get cold."


End file.
